She always had her dreams
by garciprent
Summary: Do dreams come true? Emily Prentiss hoped they did! Big ball of Hotch/Prentiss fluff! And little Jack too :


She always had her dreams

**Author's Note: Just a fluffy H/P story. Only short but enjoy! Unfortunately I do not own any characters or stories already being used in Criminal Minds :(**

It had been a long day at the office &, although the team were not on any active cases right now, they still had plenty of paperwork to keep them occupied. It was almost five O clock, and on office based days this meant nearly home time. Emily Prentiss loved her job, but she couldn't wait until the clock struck five! As soon as it did, she was out of her chair & bidding all around her a good night, not even waiting for a response.

In keeping with tradition according to the last few days, once Emily was inside her apartment, she dumped her bag in the hall, made her way to the kitchen & rummaged through the fridge. Once she was settled on the sofa she allowed her eyes to drift closed as sleep overtook her.

She was woken by the sound of soft laughter coming from downstairs. She rolled over to find herself on one side of a king-size bed, the other half having obviously been slept in but was no longer occupied. She lifted her head & gazed around the room. Her gaze then drifted to the white gold band on her left hand.

The voices & laughter seemed to be getting closer, & she could hear footsteps approaching her room. She looked over to the doorway just in time to see Hotch poke his head round the frame. "Hey Sweetie, you're up." He crossed the room & sat on the edge of the bed, "Did you sleep well?" he said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Yeah", she muttered sleepily.

He placed a mug on the bedside table, "I brought you some hot water." She looked at the cup & realised she must have pulled a face as he said "No arguments. You need to drink, & I refuse to bring you coffee!"

Just as she was about to question him, running footsteps approached the room before Jack Hotchner launched himself onto the bed, earning a scolding look from his father. "Now Jack, what did I tell you about being gentle when saying good morning?" The young boy just looked up at his dad with a cheeky smile before turning his attention to Emily & throwing his arms around her, "Morning Emmy!"

"Good morning Mr Jack." she replied as she stroked his hair. Hotch was about to say something when she had to run for the bathroom, only just making it to the toilet in time for her to throw up any remainders of last night's dinner. Hotch placed a comforting hand on her back as he asked "Feeling rough today Sweetie?" She could only manage to say "Uh-huh." in reply. As he helped her to stand he said softly "I think we should tell Jack today. He's gonna start thinking something's wrong if we don't."

"Tell me what Daddy?" came an excited little voice.

After settling Emily down onto the bed and pulling her closer into his side Hotch answered, "Well Buddy, how would you feel about being a big brother?"

"Really dad? Could I? I'll be really good if you let me!" Hotch & Emily couldn't help but chuckle at his over-enthusiastic response. They watched Jack as his face turned from excited to puzzled, "Who's big brother will I be?"

Hotch took this one too, "You'll be the new baby's brother." earning him another confused look from the 5 year-old. "What new baby? Where is it?"

It was Emily's turn to answer, "It has to grow first before you can meet it. But while it's growing you'll still get to talk to it & even sometimes feel it move."

"But where is it while it's growing?"

"It will be in Emily's tummy."

"Really?" asked the little boy, his eyes wide in wonderment, "Is it in there right now?"

"It sure is Buddy."

The couple laughed as Jack's eyes didn't move from Emily's belly & he made his way over to her & pressed an ear to where his new sibling resided. "I think I hear it!" he gasped in amazement. Emily's eyes went from the child with his ear still on her belly to the man who sat beside her. Hotch was looking at her with soft eyes, she wondered how long he'd been watching her. "I love you." he said softly & pulled her in for a tender kiss.

Emily just allowed herself to enjoy the moment, being tucked into the side of the man she loved, while the little boy she adored as if he were her own relished in the prospect of the new life growing inside of her, that new life being a mixture of Hotch & herself.

The alarm buzzed, which woke Emily up from her dream. It had all been a dream! For the past 3 nights her dream had continued where the previous one had left off. Each night she had raced home to see if she could continue the fantasy. In that world she was truly content. The real world however was quite different. Although she wasn't unhappy at all, she still longed for the contentment of the life she had in her dreams.

The day at the office reminded her of just how different things were. Especially her interactions with Hotch when he resumed his role as boss rather than husband & father. How she longed for the chance to become better acquainted with him in those roles!

The end of the day soon came around & Emily was once again staring at the clock at 4.50pm, just waiting to be able to go home & continue life as Mrs Hotchner. She was pulled from her musings by a familiar voice, "Hi Emmy!"

"Well hello there Mr Jack. What are you doing here?"

"Aunt Jessica brought me to Daddy a'cause she gots to go to work & me & Daddy are gonna get ice cream." he said all in one excited breath.

Hotch had spotted his son & came down from his office with his briefcase. "Hey Buddy!" he said in a playful tone as he picked Jack up & started to tickle him, "Stop bothering my staff!"

The little boy's giggles filled the bullpen. "Oh Hotch, he's no bother at all!" Emily responded.

"Good. Well goodnight Emily." he then turned to Jack & said "Say goodnight Jack." but instead the little boy tugged on his dad's sleeve until he bent down so that Jack could whisper. Standing up straight again Hotch turned to Emily "Jack wants to know if you would like to join us for ice cream."

Her heart skipped but her brain was not on the same page "Oh that's OK" she hesitated, "You guys have a good time."

Hotch cleared his throat & stepped towards her "Let me re-phrase that, Jack & I would love it if you would join us for ice cream." She realised she'd just been staring at him when he said "I don't mean you have to come. If you have other plans that's..."

"I'd love to join you! Let me just grab my jacket."

Emily Prentiss was glad she had her dreams, but this was better. This was real!

**Author's Note: I'm sorry if that was too much fluff. I'm really not a girly girl at all but I love the prospect of Hotch & Prentiss. I'm still new to writing fan fics as well so please bear with me. Any way, reviews would be very helpful so that I can improve, so if you feel the urge to review I won't object. Good or bad, as long as it's honest! Ta very much :)**


End file.
